The present disclosure relates to the field of aerial drones, and specifically to aerial drones that are capable of broadcasting messages. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of an aerial drone to broadcast a message designed to ameliorate an erratic manner in which a vehicle is being driven.
An aerial drone, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or a flying drone, is an unmanned airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).